An innocent question
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: KonataKagami. “If we had to date someone from right here” she said, gesturing to the other three girls and to herself “who would each one of us date?”


**Title:** An innocent question  
**Rating:** PG  
**Wordcount:** 700 +/-  
**Pairing/Characters:** Konata/Kagami, Miyuki, Tsukasa (Miyuki/Tsukasa too, if you want to see it that way?).  
**Summary:** "If we had to date someone from right here," she said, gesturing to the other three girls and to herself "who would each one of us date?"  
**tl;dr ****A/N:** Like hell I wasn't going to write some Konami, eventually. And Happy New Year, everyone!

But the real reason for this author note is… pimping! rejectedstalker at livejournal is currently hosting an anonymous Lucky Star kink meme. An anonymous kink meme is a place when you can, like the name says, anonymously request fanfiction based in kinks (preferably~ you can request "plain" fics, too) about a particular fandom and couple. There are a couple of request "claimed" but a request can be filled infinite times. I'd like to get the meme going, so I figured pimping here would do some good. I'm putting the link on my profile, if you're interested (I refuse to deal with formatting a link here, it drives me crazy, as you might know). You'd make people very happy if you were to write a fic or two (or more!) there. I'm trying myself, even! Now, to the story.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"So…" Konata said, after a few minutes of silence followed their last topic of conversation "there's something I've been wondering for awhile" she said, smiling.

"What is it, Izumi-san?" Miyuki said politely, while Tsukasa and Kagami turned their attention to the petit girl.

"If we had to date someone from right here," she said, gesturing to the other three girls and to herself "who would each one of us date?"

Kagami paled. Then she blushed, and she was most likely about to scold Konata but…

"Yuki-chan…" Tsukasa said in a small voice.

Konata shifted in her seat to face Tsukasa. "Is that so?" She said then, with a mischievous smile whose meaning went right over Tsukasa's head.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kona-chan," she sounded sincerely apologetic, and Konata couldn't help noticing how cute that was. "It's not like I wouldn't want to date you b-but…" she stuttered, looking from Konata to her sister "but…" she said, a little more calmly "you already get along so well with onee-chan".

"I can certainly see what Tsukasa-san is trying to say" Miyuki added, her hand already in her face in that particular gesture of hers "Izumi-san and Kagami-san always seem to connect in a particular way" she tilted her head a little "I would have to say I'd choose Tsukasa-san, too".

Konata grinned. "Well, well, this is interesting. I guess we're really okay here, because, no matter how moe Tsukasa and Miyuki-san can be, I'd always choose Kagamin~" she said, her little fist hitting her chest.

The girl in question, who up until now had been merely staring at the bizarre happenings in front of her, came out of her stupor only to stutter and blush.

"W-w-what are you saying? A-a-and I shouldn't I have to choose you t-to…." She closed her mouth when she saw Konata's mad grin… a little bit to close for comfort.

Konata, from her position above the desks they had been using for lunch, was slowly crawling closer to Kagami's face.

"Uh~? Does that mean Kagamin wouldn't choose me~?" she cooed, enjoying the way Kagami was looking at everything around except for her.

Then, the bell rang. And Kagamin ran away.

Konata pouted. "And I was having so much fun…"

Tsukasa looked confused. She kept looking from Konata to the door and then all the way back.

"Let's go, Tsukasa-san, Izumi-san," Miyuki said, gesturing to their seats.

Konata sat on her desk, sighed, and just spent the rest of the day looking out the window.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Later that day, they were enjoying the beautiful sunny day, having decided to check some stores. Tsukasa and Miyuki were ahead, the purple-haired girl looking at any accessory she might get for her precious cell phone, with Miyuki behind her also checking out some store.

Kagami was sitting in one of the many benches, a smile on her face when she saw her twin smile and laugh.

She sighed when she lost sight of her friends after they entered some store, throwing her head back, thinking how that stupid Konata had embarrassed her again.

"Kagamin~."

Oh, speaking of the devil.

"Lonely?" Konata continued, sitting next to her, a box with pocky in her hand, offering her some.

"Not really" she said, taking some and smiling through her teeth, pushing her hair back and crossing her legs in an apparent confident gesture. Truth to be told, she was feeling a little lonely without Konata there to keep her company.

"Huh, Kagamin's so independent" she sighed "I guess that's why she won't pick me, even when I'm such excellent company" she teased.

"Hey now…"

"It's okay. I know Kagami-sama would only pick me because Miyuki-san and Tsukasa already got eachother" she laughed, standing up.

Kagami stood up as well, grabbing her sleeve.

"Who said that?"

"Kagamin?"

"I-I only asked… if I shouldn't pick you, too, before you started to say…"

Konata stared at her for a few moments, before a huge smile formed itself on her face.

"Kagamin is really so cute." The taller girl just stuttered. Konata grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze, and then linked arms with her. "Let's go?" she said, and her smile couldn't be any more obvious.

Kagami nodded, the blush on her face still not going away. But if you knew where to look at, the smile in her face, too, couldn't be more obvious.

And Konata surely knew where to look.

"Ah, a smile!"

"_S-SHUT UP!"_


End file.
